


Home Sweet Home

by Chauffeur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Denial, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Sensation Play, Teasing, after work, earplay, female/male - Freeform, kitchen love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chauffeur/pseuds/Chauffeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

The coat is hung up on the hanger in the hallway.

The umbrella closed, placed in the little bucket.

Shironeko-san brushes against his leg. The familiar smell of her home-cooking wafts deliciously to the man by door, ‘I’m home!’ The delayed pattering of feet headed towards the door is all part of her sweet ploy.

"I didn't hear you come in~"  
"Hey, that's like saying I can't see you even though you're in front of me~"  
"We both know how sensitive your ears are~"

He wraps his tired arms around his lover’s waist, resisting the temptation of groping her wide hips and voluptuous rear. He does indulge himself a little though, pulling her petite body into him, their bodies a fit. Lips meet ear lobes and warm breath fills the small cavern of one of her ears, in stark contrast to the harsh winds outside their city apartment. She settles her hips into him, allowing herself a little smile before pushing him away, sending butterfly kisses as she turns seductively away from him, beckoning him with her slender, index finger.

"Come on love~ Dinner's ready~"  
He grabs her waist from behind, pulling her in with a breathy gasp.

'What dinner are we talking about?' she smiles, gesturing to the table with a smirk.  
'What were you thinking?~'

After a long, exhausting day at work he was more than happy to let her lead for once.

"The ability for me to process sight let alone language is heavily impeding on my ability to provide you with some high order thinking. I guess you're going to have to settle for basic animal instincts.”  
He backs her up slowly against the kitchen table, the table that's been set rattling as if in disgust that it's been bumped. She turns her head to the side, glancing at his lips, breathing out, 'But babe....'  
He ends her sentence, pressing his lips against her jaw, pursing in with a slow drawl.

'The-ah - the dinner...I made... I made your favourite~  
He presses his upper thigh against her sex, interrupting her mid-sentence"

"Oh? Did you trim it? Did you wear something nice?"  
"Is it quick shave w a hint of love nectar?”, he teases her, mentioning a half-assed joke after pushing her face upwards w his nose, breathing on the smooth, soft, skin on her neck.

"Or is it complete wax with a hint of bath soap?"

"What's my favorite?", he nudges her sex again, this time a little more forcefully, warranting another round of rattling from the disgruntled table "Hmm? Tell me~"

'A-ah! You tease~', she threads one hand in his hair, the other pulling him closer so his sex is flush against hers, both of them sighing at the soft, supple heat. Her expression changes slowly but surely as a grin spreads across her blushed, beautiful face.  


"3 DAYS UNSHOWERED OVERGROWN HAIRY BUSH!!!", she exclaims, using aikido to transfer him from the sandwich that was her significant other's body, herself and the dinner table to the floor, flashing her uncut growth before laughing hysterically as she climbed the stairs. "Eat and be up no later than 8:45!"


End file.
